


From All of the Madness

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: 10 Song Drabble Meme (Take One) [8]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: 10 Song Meme, Alternate Universe – Killjoys, Beating, Inspired by Music, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 10 Song Drabble Meme<br/># 8 - Sarah Brightman – Deliver Me</p>
            </blockquote>





	From All of the Madness

**Author's Note:**

> For the 10 Song Drabble Meme  
> 1\. Choose a fandom  
> 2\. Set your ipod to shuffle (I cheated a bit; mostly just skipping instrumentals and musicals and comedy sketches and things like that.)  
> 3\. Write a drabble based on the first 10 songs to play. You have until the song ends to write each one, no cheating. (I might have repeated each song 1 or 2 times, maybe)

"C'mon kid, get up," A gruff voice declared.

Pony looked up and saw a man in a wheelchair – there were probably only a handful years difference between them, but the hooded look in his eyes spoke volumes. Cautiously, Pony crawled to his feet, trying in vain to brush the blood and muck off of his tights.

"Well, you sure stand out in this crowd, doncha kid?" he asked.

"I'm not a kid," Pony declared, rather than admit that he didn't belong here either. He had thought that the zone outside the city would be different, that he would be accepted there for who he was. After all, the news was always complaining about the riff-raff who lived out there in Zone 2.

"No, not a kid at that," he allowed. "Still, you'd better come with me. I could use a little help with this van I just won." Pony looked at him quizzically and the man gestured to his lower body. "Can't use the pedals, but I've got a friend who can fix it up for me. Just gotta get it out to him. You can drive, cantcha, kid?"

Pony nodded and followed as the man rolled down the alley. He wasn't sure how a man in a wheelchair had managed to chase away the three thugs who had been beating him up, but he wasn't really in a position to question his savior. Pony knew he should have been more careful, but this was Zone 2! This was supposed to be full of outsiders and queers and minorities and rebels and everyone who didn't belong in Battery City! He shouldn't have had to hide here!

As though the man sensed what Pony was thinking, he kept talking. "You're a little too flashy for this lot, anyway, kid. Too close to the city, though they call themselves Zoneheads. Still a little too willing to fit in. Someone like you, you belong out in the dustlanes with the rest of us oddities."

"The dustlanes?" it wasn't a term Pony was familiar with.

"Zone 5, Zone 6. The real outskirts."

"But no one can live in those zones!" Pony protested. It was well known that the environment was completely uninhabitable past Zone 4.

"That's what they say," the man agreed cheerfully.

"But you and your friends live out there?"

"Yup. Now, help this old geezer up into this thing, wouldja?"

They had arrived at the van apparently, and Pony opened the sliding door, though he felt the need to protest. "You aren't that old."

The man eyed him seriously for a long moment before replying. "No, I don't suppose not, compared to you. I tell ya, raising a couple of young roadrats makes you feel ten times your age."

"You've got kids?" Pony tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Not mine, but I take care of 'em." A reminiscent smile lit his face and dropped years from his eyes. "I pulled 'em out of a scrape like yours when they were just kids. Party couldn'tve been more than ten. Thirty years worth of guts in 'im though. Course that was what, five, six years ago?"

"So you've been taking care of them ever since?" Pony asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I always seem to take in strays." His eyes caught Pony's in the rearview mirror, and the younger stopped breathing for a second. There was such a heat in that gaze, and he felt the same heat pooling in him.

Quickly Pony snapped his gaze back to the dusty highway and he pretended to concentrate on his driving, but that look stayed with him late into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> [Lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/sarahbrightman/deliverme.html)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> [Song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dwP8Q1I9Vs)


End file.
